Usuario discusión:Santo10
ya termine ya termine con lo que me pediste me falta fuego y fuego pantanoso ya esta heatwave y frio y rath y lodestar Grosoemanuel (discusión) 04:51 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Pedidos De Fusiones santo10 ya termine tus pedidos de frio y heatwave fuego y fuego pantanoso y la de lodestar y rath (pasa cuando quieras)espero que te gusten arriba por cierto soy Grosoemanuel (discusión) 18:34 15 mar 2010 (UTC) me olvide de firmar Mi Wiki Hola Santo hice mi propia wikia me podrias ayudar en hacerla crecer y avisale a Oliver30 se llama Ben 10 AF Wiki: aqui el enlace Yo NauiOcelote2. NauiOceloteXD (discusión) 22:02 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Sobre Fayin Es muy molesto ademas esta bajo amenaza, si llega a decir una grosería en sus Comentarios, No dudaré en ponerle una primera (de tres) Advertencia de bloqueo temporal, pero siempre hay un malo en esta wiki, dejalo en paz te intenta provocar Lodestar (discusión) 20:57 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Vota Vota para el próximo usuario destacado aquí Lodestar (discusión) 13:24 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Una cosa Hola, Santo10, los artículos que puse las plantillas de borrado si son reales o no, deben comunicar en la página de discusión del artículo, todos los artículos son borrados anteriormente y restaurados por el suscrito para que la comunidad decide el artículo mencionado. Esta restauración lo hago por decisión del staff.---'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:55 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Archivo:Este_Usuario_es_de_Chile.gif Gracias!!!!!! gracias por decirme lo de naruto es la 3º temporada nueva que va a salir Grosoemanuel (discusión) 16:51 26 mar 2010 (UTC) !Feliz cumpleaños¡ que es en este mes si va ya va aber nuevos episodios de estas dos series, de bakugan, drama luz accion y en disney los hechiseros de worbery pleis va salir shakira en este domingo-Steven 20 NOTA: Yo cumplo el 7 de semtienbre porque me borras las imagenes??? porque me borras las imagenes de espinosaurio y iceado???,solo es para ponerle mas estilo a los articulos gracias gracias por decirme Oli (discusión) 04:06 27 mar 2010 (UTC) sabias sabias que se pueden adoptar wikis mira http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Adopta_este_wiki[[Usuario:Oliver30|Oli]] (discusión) 04:18 27 mar 2010 (UTC) si claro que si pero no entendi la parte de fpu ffd ....y todas esas cosas. MMMMMmmmm.... Talvez lo aga SI Esta bien lo intentaréLodestar (discusión) 16:49 28 mar 2010 (UTC) isladeldrama-idd.wikia.com pasame un link de la wiki la veoGrosoemanuel (discusión) 19:35 28 mar 2010 (UTC) acepto pasame el link para ir a la wiki Grosoemanuel (discusión) 19:43 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Si Hay que tener cuidado Lodestar (discusión) 20:39 28 mar 2010 (UTC) gracias si ya la vi la respuesta y soy muy bueno dibujando poruqe desde los 7 años uso el photoshop Acepto Claro que si acepto tu propocicion soy Steven 20 No No se como guardar una partida en Fusion Fall, ni siquiera sé que tengo que hacer Lodestar (discusión) 00:26 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Que susto pense que era Rabia de Ira que susto me has dado pero gracias por los Alagos.Archivo:Alien_Favorito_Rabiaio.gif Sobre Sobre el Concurso de Eddykapo no te preocupes estaré lo más posible conectado SOLO para el concurso nuestro equipo no puede fallar no es así Duncan Lodestar (discusión) 02:54 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Perde un poquito porfabor Santo10, tu equipo va ganando, pero mejor degate perder un poco, Los Links3337 Asesinos tienen solo 3 partisipantes y tienen que echar a otro, tu tienes 5 y 6 contando a Goop X que se les agrego, porfabor, perde 2 o 3 desafios para que se recuperen, les daremos a Charmcaster y Eva a los Links3337 , pues volberan, grasias a mi, luego de eso el equipo ganador puede eleguir a alguien del otro equipo, perde un poco, yo se que sos muy bueno y te recuperaras en seguida, pero porfavor, perde un poquito, OKEddykapo (discusión) 16:06 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Santo Mira nuestra wiki, podrías ayudarme a colocar las plantillas recién creadas en los artículos, yo las hice, gracias por tu apoyo Lodestar (discusión) 23:34 3 abr 2010 (UTC) otoño fusion gracias hay alguna forma de bajarlo o jugarlo por pc ?La chica 10 (discusión) 04:59 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Blog borrado y restaurado. Borré el blog "La esposa de Ben" por el vandalismo que había allí. Lo he subido de vuelta en User blog:Benfutbol10/La esposa de Ben. -- Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 11:23 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Acepto Acepto la Alianza Lodestar (discusión) 19:05 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Alianza de 3 tambien quiero entrar a su alianza Alianza Somos tu, Yo y Destructor, ya lo tenemos asegurados, somos los antagonistas del juego Lodestar (discusión) 01:03 5 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: Tu eres el capitán de la alianza Alianza Entre en la Paguina de Lodestar225 y descubri que tu, Destructor15 y Lodestar tienen una Alianza para llegar a los 3 finalistas, y si, soy Eddykapo (discusión) 02:42 5 abr 2010 (UTC) no voy a desir nada, pero gracias a esto ya entiendo lo que paso, yo soy el creador y asepto todo OK Eddykapo (discusión) 02:42 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Entre en la Paguina de Lodestar225 y descubri que tu, Destructor15 y Lodestar tienen una Alianza para llegar a los 3 finalistas, y si, soy Eddykapo (discusión) 02:46 5 abr 2010 (UTC) no voy a desir nada, pero gracias a esto ya entiendo lo que paso, yo soy el creador y asepto todo OK Eddykapo (discusión) 02:46 5 abr 2010 (UTC) gracias por el apollo que me das y pss como no se cuando me bloquearan creare otra cuenta he como dejo firma?? no se si lo sepas pero soy nuevo aqui ya listo hay me dices si esta bien pregunta oie disculpa pero que era eso de unetenos que me dejaste en mi pagina? Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 20:32 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Mi csa Mi casa está en Asunción, Paraguay Alianza Cris / Owen si as visto los episodios en ingles de Luz Drama Acción, sabras que Cris y Owen tienen una alianza, a mi se me ocurrio inbentar una alianza entre yo (como el Chef) y Oliver30 que era mentira, pero tu y yo aremos una alianza para que tu equipo gane, yo te dire cuando alla un desafio, tu diguiste que vas a la escuela de mañana, pero no te preocupes, yo tambien, sera como la alianza de Cris y Owen, y si, debes sabotiar los desafios, pero tranquilo, por ahora juega tranquilo, yo te dire los desafios luego de tu eliminacion, despues de 3 o 4 desafios volveras y ay comienza todo mi blog mis dibujos de ben 10 de la chica hola soy la chica 10 necesito ideas para mi blog porque se me acabaro las ideas a quien dibujar Que es tan impactante??? a que cosa tan impactante (de la wikipedia en ingles) sobre un aliens ultimate te referias en el blog de las votaciones para la portada, cuentame Destructor15 (discusión) 20:14 8 abr 2010 (UTC) mis dibujos de ben 10 hola soy la chica 10 gracias por enviame tus sugerencias muy pronto terminare a fuego pantanoso La chica 10 (discusión) 01:20 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Avatar Para que tengas una imagen identificativa en la imagen tuya solo coloca flecha y te va salir cambiar as click hay y elige la imagen Eso y me lo imaginaba porque segun la pagina de cartoon es estados unidos decia que lazaba FLAMAS DE HIELO Destructor15 (discusión) 21:32 9 abr 2010 (UTC) importante los grosos gritones dejan firmas sin ponerBen 10 nui (discusión) 01:18 10 abr 2010 (UTC) as algo por favor RE porque? Hola, Santo10, el Contador de trasformaciones los borre porque tiene una redirección doble incorrecta, ya esta corregida en Contador de trasformaciones hechas por Ben, ademas, hay portadas que copiar pero es mejor preguntar al creador del wiki, pedir permiso de copiar portada para tu wiki, en estos casos, para evitar problemas. Otra cosa no debe dar publicidad aquí en Ben 10 wiki sino en tu mismo wiki Isla del Drama invitando usuarios, si invitas tantos usuarios, el staff avisara por lo del spam. --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 18:25 10 abr 2010 (UTC) votacion Vota para lo destacado de la wiki hermana http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jultrun121/votacion_para_lo_destacado Jultrun121 (discusión) 18:52 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Eres usuario destacado electo democráticamente Lodestar (discusión) 22:37 10 abr 2010 (UTC) hola si recibes esto eske ya no toy bloqueado solo para probar si estoy bloqueado aa ya vi que eres el usuario destacado felicidades189.236.168.161 19:25 12 abr 2010 (UTC) oooopssss se me olvido iniciar secion soy ben10almaximo189.236.168.161 19:27 12 abr 2010 (UTC) si perdi Lo siento es que mi hermano se queria poner en la computadora y yo tenia que hacer unos labores de la casa-Steven 20. RE: Una cosa Hola, Santo10, todavía no he terminado de corregir artículos, falta mucho que hacer en este Ben 10 Wiki.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:26 14 abr 2010 (UTC) aliens super dramaticos 1º acabo de crear un logo de los grosos gritones 2º ahora que eres el segundo acargo tienes que dar ideas si quieres ver la foto ve a archivos nuevos o a la discucion de eddykapo la deje alli 3º te gusta mi firma Archivo:Grosoemanuel Firma.png 18:14 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias a ti la pudes usar es como tuya espero que todos les guste, hay la tienes imagen, esta imagen que ipresiono mucho y me gusto-Steven 20. ¿Nos ayudas? Santo10 quieres ayudarnos a mi y a Grosoemanuel en Kid vs Kat Wiki te dejo la pagina es.kidvskat.wikia.com te pondre como Administrador si me ayudas pero dime en Kid vs Kat Wiki por un mensaje como se hace Goop9 (discusión) 16:38 18 abr 2010 (UTC) los estoy haciendo y subiendo ya he subido dos wallpaper de aliens de albedo y quiero que comentes y los veas esta en el blog wallpapers aliens AFGoop X (discusión) 21:54 18 abr 2010 (UTC) wki hola santo10 te queria comentar si podrias ayudarnos con la wiki de kid vs kat de goop9 porque somos 2 nada mas y los 2 somos administradores y decidi nombrar administradores al que llegue se ezfuerze y pase las 100 ediciones te comento como solamente somos 2 nombro a los 3 primeros en llegar gracias por leerlo si es que lo lees tu amigo Archivo:Grosoemanuel Firma.png 19:30 19 abr 2010 (UTC) aca te dejo el link por si queres ayudar te digo te nombrare administrador ya que solamente somos 2 http://es.kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_vs_Kat_Wiki MMMmmmmm... Dificil que le guste pero seria Bkn lo malo es que no se cual es su Blog y lo puse ahi por puede que se paresca a la Version Ultimate de Rath Archivo:Posible_forma_Ultimate_de_Rath.gif ya Gracias por el dato i lo voy a Intentar oye el apagon hoy es el apagon a mundial a partir de las 9:30 durante 60 segundosBen10almaximo (discusión) 00:00 23 abr 2010 (UTC) estoy en el chat 13:15 23 abr 2010 (UTC) lo que te prometi la fusion de Rath y mono araña thumb|273px Con.. El chat, ya sabes CONECTATE 00:02 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Ahora Conectate para hablar ok 22:22 27 abr 2010 (UTC) jaja no fue tan buen chiste pero lo puse porque no tengo otra opcion la wiki no me deja poner mi nombre real y no me sarpo lo puse asi para no insultar Regalo Estoy regalando imagenes y vi que te gustaba Albedo y mira tu Propia imagen de albedo ahora es tuya tu tienes los derechos de autor Archivo:Grosoemanuel Firma.png 01:01 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Espero que te gustethumb|300px|tarde algo en la sombre y el efecto relieve pero es un regalo no Conectate Conectate de nuebo. Eddykapo (discusión) 02:28 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Te refieres Te refieres a la categoria no....?? de Aliens de Ben 10 Ultimate Alien y Aliens del Ultimatrix.. No, ve abre nuestra wiki en cualquier momento comienza el concurso... Además abre también al mismo tiempo el cht para hablar un poco 16:20 25 abr 2010 (UTC) La La plantilla que pasan por debajo de los aliens... Si ok lo hare 16:25 25 abr 2010 (UTC) sorpresa thumb|left|322px|fuego pantanoso ultimatethumb|322px|ultimate friothumb|left|332px|Bente sorprendera que las halla terminado tan rapido pero me esforze mucho aki estan.hago todo por un amigo thumb|328px|frio sorpresa thumb|left|322px|fuego pantanoso ultimatethumb|322px|ultimate friothumb|left|332px|Bente sorprendera que las halla terminado tan rapido pero me esforze mucho aki estan.hago todo por un amigo thumb|328px|frio Conectate 22:24 26 abr 2010 (UTC) foto toma esta que pedistethumb|272px|genial lo siento Voy a crear un artículo difrrente para eso. 21:45 28 abr 2010 (UTC) es Ben tennyson Eliminacion ASD bien, Grosoemanuel gano, por lo cual debes eliminar a Steven20, OK, a, y podrias conectate al chat Eddykapo (discusión) 21:54 28 abr 2010 (UTC) PEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO si gracias ;pero seras mi amigo y no compañero de wikia porque me encanta naruto shippuden y me mude de wikia cuando estaba bloqueadoBen10almaximo (discusión) 13:50 29 abr 2010 (UTC) claro que no fui hace 1' a sacar los comnetarios de schooldays y los tuyos de insultosArchivo:Grosoemanuel Firma.png 18:53 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Todos los Gifs Archivo:De_Ben_a_Amphibzian_Ultimate.gif Archivo:De_Ben_a_Armodrilloa_Ultimate.gif Archivo:De_Ben_a_Nanomech_aUltimate.gif Archivo:De_Ben_a_Nrg_Ultaimate_.gif Archivo:De_Ben_a_Water_Haazard_Ultimate.gif Oye te referias a los Ultimate o a todos lo gifs Insultos Hola, Santo10, no es bueno hacer venganza de decir insultos a un usuario como vos dijiste al usuario Schoolsdays, por favor compórtate para evita sanciones. Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:26 29 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno pero son bastantes tu comentario hola me encanto tu comentario despues diamante fueza alienigena chao a de los dibujosLa chica 10 (discusión) 21:57 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Toma Aqui estan todos los Gifs Disfrutalos Archivo:Traansformacion_de_Ben_a_Goop´s.gif Archivo:Traansformacion_de_Ben_a_Swampfire.gif Archivo:Traansformacion_de_Ben_a_Chromastone.gif Archivo:Transformacion_de_Ben_a_Big_Chiall.gif Archivo:Transformacion_de_Ben_aa_Humongosaur.gif Archivo:Traansformacion_de_Ben_a_Brainstorm.gif Archivo:Traansformacion_de_Ben_a_Jetray.gif Archivo:Transformacion_de_Ben_a_aSpidermonkey.gif Archivo:Transformacion_de_Ben_a_Eaco-Eco.gif Archivo:Transformacion_de_Baen_a_Alien_X.gif Archivo:Traansformacion_de_Ben_a_Cannonbolt.gif Archivo:Traansformacion_de_Ben_a_Upchuck.gif Archivo:Traansformacion_de_Ben_a_Way_Big.gif Archivo:Transformacion_de_Ben_a_Loadestar.gif Archivo:Traansformacion_de_Ben_a_Diamondhead.gif Archivo:Transformaciona_de_Ben_a_Nanomech.gif Archivo:Traansformacion_de_Ben_a_Ghostfreack.gif Archivo:Traansformacion_de_Ben_a_Rath.gif Archivo:Traansformacion_de_Ben_a_Swampfire_a_Iceado.gif Archivo:Traansformacion_de_Ben_a_Humongosaur.gif Archivo:De_aBen_a_Amphibian_Ultimate.gif Archivo:De_aBen_a_Armodrillo_Ultimate.gif Archivo:De_aBen_a_Nanomech_Ultimate.gif Archivo:De_aBen_a_Nrg_Ultimate.gif Archivo:De_aBen_a_Water_Hazard_Ultimate.gif Archivo:De_Ben_a_Terraspin_Udfltimate.gif Gracias por tu Atencion --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100515181630/ben10/es/images/6/61/Firma.gif 18:22 15 may 2010 (UTC) Denada Si quieres otra cosa pidemelo Archivo:10v.gif BenTenny10AF Bueno con Gusto mas o menos en un ratito te los tengo voy a poner a los de Albedo solo los que a utilizado en la serie vale. Archivo:10j.gif' BenTenny10AF' Disculpa Los de Ben 10 Ultimate los tengo que hacer mañana por que no tengo tiempo Archivo:10f.gif BenTenny10AF Toma Swampfire Albedo Archivo:Transfoarmacion_de_Ben_a_Swampfire.gif Archivo:10aa.gif BenTenny10AF Jejeje De nada cuando quieras Amigo, Archivo:10as.gif BenTenny10AF. ¿te gusta? mira santo10 cmo dijiste que te gustaba naruto te hice un dibujo lo dibuje y lo pinte yo lo que mejor me salio es el rinnegan pero no importa bueno espero que te guste saludos Archivo:Grosoemanuel Firma.png 15:30 2 may 2010 (UTC)thumb|300px|en las letras de abajo esta lo que te dedique jaja es muy grande la imagen por eso la dibuje porque estaba aburrido y se me ocurrio hacerte un regalo bye [[-03-0000Archivo:Grosoemanuel Firma.png 15:30 2 may 2010 (UTC)]] EXPLOSIVO REGRESOOOOOOOO Pero mira antes de actuar 01:53 3 may 2010 (UTC) chat ve al chat Oli (discusión) 16:46 3 may 2010 (UTC) Mira piedra en el Tsukuyomi que raro jaja lo hice con unos trucos que tengo del photoshopthumb|300px|para que te rias Aqui esta Archivo:Ulitimate_Alien_Cover_video_game.png Esta Muy Genial no lo Crees Archivo:10aa.gif BenTenny10AF Ya Muchas Gracias gracias hola gracias por saludar adis gracias Homero 10 fa (discusión) 22:16 5 may 2010 (UTC)thumb Si, lo se y creo que es hora de vaciar tu discucion como yo lo hice 02:22 6 may 2010 (UTC) Vamos al chat 18:26 6 may 2010 (UTC) wow como sabes que aparece eco eco ultimate en se donde viven --Vomiton af (discusión) 20:09 6 may 2010 (UTC) TU GANASTE!!!!!!!!!! Mira, to ganaste, pues des, puso cosas como si no Beth si no Cody si no si no lo que significa que lo saco de la wikipedia, pero tu lo isiste bien y aunque no los digiste todos, Des fue descalificado, ok, osea que tu ganas Eddykapo (discusión) 21:39 6 may 2010 (UTC) Como Sea esta bien, Frio Ultimate lanza Fuego que congela, lo que pasa es que lo puse antes de ver el episodio, ok,y no es para que me digas Sordo, IDIOTA Eddykapo (discusión) 17:25 8 may 2010 (UTC) hola hola Homero 10 fa (discusión) 16:15 9 may 2010 (UTC) Para ser un buen administrador Hola, , para ser un buen administrador leer esto----> Administrador‎, Fundadores, Guía para los administradores de cómo hacer las cosas.- Saludos.- 23:24 9 may 2010 (UTC) Perdona Perdon por ser intrometido pero la Medalla de nivel 5 es solamente para los Administradores o algo con otras cos de trabajo pero tu eres igual que yo Rango Medalla 4 ¿Oya eres Administador? Archivo:10fbd.gif BenTenny10AF. Editemos Hola Santo editemos Ben 10 ultimate alien que pusieron cochinadas ultimate alien hola santo 10, sabes donde veo los capitulos de ultimate alien, xq en youtube no estan, me las puedes pasar? y si estan en youtube en q canal? gracias Administradores oye no les creas todavia no eres administrador eres el usuario comun con mas ediciones por eso tienes esa medalla la numero 5 pero no les creas disque ya eres Adm. almenos que te salga en las opciones de usuario "Borrar" ¿ok? Oli (discusión) 21:01 10 may 2010 (UTC) Cartulina ola santo aqui esta diamante http://img248.imageshack.us/i/diaaf.png/ Ok Disculpa Santo me equivoque Goop9 (Discusión) (Contribuciones) 18:13 15 may 2010 (UTC) registracion Hola Santo fijate que no me puedo registrar me sale todo bien y al final dice:Lo sentimos no podemos llevar a cabo tu registracion. ¿Porque?190.53.3.130 02:42 16 may 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Alien wn primer lugar McDuffie no a dicho toda la verdad, dijo que el delfin apareceria en Alien Force y no aparecio, en 2º no habla español y no creo que este metido en el doblaje al español y 3º e dicho que no se cambien los nombres hasta no estar totalmente seguros, como si hubieramos puesto cuando teniamos el articulo Big Chill(Frio) y no teniamos confirmacion de nombre y le hubieramos puesto Gran Polilla, hubieramos tenido que arreglarlo.--Ben (discusión) 03:56 16 may 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 nui A el lo loque por vandalismo durante 3 dias y eso fue hace 1 mes 02:51 21 may 2010 (UTC) te lo dije!!! te dije ke agreggor era osmosian!!! >:3 no tienes porke Dwayne McDuffey (o como se diga :P) a dicho muchas mentiras, pero tambien verdades.como que los osmosian tienen cuernos y mira a agreggor o que diamante saldria en FA. tu solo piensa cuando tiene o no tiene razon :P Chat conectate, estoy en mi otra compu y no se donde estas. metete en el chat de la wiki Bensupremo10 (discusión) 21:01 22 may 2010 (UTC) No tengo pero te la puedo proporcionar no hoy ni ahora porque me desconecto 00:44 25 may 2010 (UTC) Santo no soy Hunter-Man Si fuera Hunter-man estaria bloqueao no? ademas nuestars ip son diferentes men Infinitrix Jaja,lo siento,si me equivoque pero como sabias que era para el? Aprovecho esto para mandarte un saludo viejo jaja y gracias por no molestarte XD. Chau! Curiosidad Talvez Ben se quede atrapado en Alien X. Kenkirbytennyson (discusión) 23:13 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Pregunta? hola queria preguntarte porque me imagino que leiste lo que deje en la discucion del Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction,bueno te pregunto si los aliens jugables son solamente los inciales de ua porqu eno esta cerebron ni piedra y los otros porque tambien son iniciales es solo una curiosidad o la verdadera curiosidad escrita en el articulo esta mal porque si esos son iniciales porque no estan eso me confunde mucho te agradeceria si sabes lo que pasa que me expliques. Tu amigo Archivo:Grosoemanuel Firma.png 00:06 3 jun 2010 (UTC) Premio ADD Eddykapo (discusión) 18:25 3 jun 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|right HOLA como vas con lo de administrador dificil??Ben10almaximo (discusión) 02:31 4 jun 2010 (UTC) te comprendo tengo una wiki y apenas le estoy agarrando la onda nadie se ha suscrito xDBen10almaximo (discusión) 19:55 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Blanqueo Por que estás blanqueando artículos? (Deep Water, Farewell, ...) -- 20:24 5 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Es que me pareció raro, ya que podes borrar los artículos . 20:49 5 jun 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo te los voy a mandar de apoco http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605181944/ben10/es/images/0/00/Firma_Nueva.gif 20:58 5 jun 2010 (UTC) : Al lado de editar. 20:59 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Toam aqui estan todos Archivo:Infernovfd.gif Archivo:Rabia_Naturaldv.gif Archivo:Omnivdc.gif Archivo:Te_Pillevd.gif Archivo:Tranasformacion_de_Ben_avd_Heatwave.gif Archivo:Transformacion_devd_Ben_a_Diamondhead.gif Archivo:Transformacion_de_Ben_av_Ghostfreack.gif Archivo:Transformaciocn_de_Ben_a_Lodestar.gif Archivo:Transformacion_de_Bendv_a_Nanomech.gif Archivo:Transformacion_de_Ben_a_vdcRath.gif Archivo:Transformacion_de_Bedcn_a_Upchuck.gif Archivo:Transformacion_de_Ben_a_Wavdy_Big.gif Archivo:Transformacion_de_Yo_a_Rabiavd.gif Archivo:Transformacion_dvdce_Ben_a_Big_Chill.gif Archivo:Transfodvrmacion_de_Ben_a_Humongosaur.gif Archivo:Alien_Favorito_Rabiadcv.gif Archivo:Alietrixvd.gif Archivo:Alietrix_Nuevesitovdccccc.gif Archivo:Amphibian_Animadovc.gif Archivo:Armodrillo_Animadovc.gif Archivo:Ben_10_Ultimate_Aliensvd.gif Archivo:Cannonbolt_Animadovc.gif Archivo:Cannonbolt_Animado_AFvcd.gif Archivo:Cuernosauriovd.gif Archivo:Diamante_Animadocv.gif Archivo:Eco_Eco_Animadovdc.gif Archivo:Este_Usuario_evds_de_Chile.gif Archivo:Fichavc.gif Archivo:Fuerza_Chilevd.gif Archivo:Heatwave_Animadovd.gif Archivo:Iceado_Animadvdo.gif Archivo:Lodestar_Animadocx.gif Archivo:Nanomech_Animadoxz.gif Archivo:NRG_Animadxo.gif Archivo:Queda_Pocozx.gif Archivo:Rath_Animadox_.gif Archivo:Rock´sxz.gif Archivo:Spiderilla_Animadoxz_.gif Archivo:Strongtail_Animado_x.gif Archivo:Stylex_.gif Archivo:Terraspin_Animadox_.gif Archivo:Transfomacion_de_Benxzenny10AF_Miniartura.gif Archivo:Transformacion_de_Benx_a_Swampfire_a_Iceado.gif Archivo:Transformacion_de_Humonzxgosaurio_a_Strongtail.gif Archivo:Transformacion_dx_e_Swampfire_a_Iceado.gif Archivo:Transformacion_sdde_Ben_a_Spidermonkey.gif Archivo:Transformacion_fdsde_Ben_a_Humongosaur.gif Archivo:Transformadfsion_de_Ben_a_Spidermonkey.gif Archivo:Ultimatrix_Albedofd.gif Archivo:Upchuck_Animadofsd.gif Archivo:Vota_yafd.gif Archivo:Water_hazard_Animadofds.gif Archivo:Df.gif Archivo:Way_Big_Animadodfs.gif Archivo:Whatt´ssdf.gif Archivo:Wildmutt_con_Ropfdsa.gif Archivo:Alien_Xdf.gif Archivo:Ben_10_Alien_Forcefds.gif Archivo:Big_Chillfds.gif Archivo:Brainstormfds.gif Archivo:Cannonbdfsolt_10.000.gif Archivo:Cannonboldfst_Ben_10.gif Archivo:Chromastoneds.gif Archivo:Eco-Ecofsd.gif Archivo:Ghostfreackfds.gif Archivo:Goopsdfs.gif Archivo:Humongosaurfds.gif Archivo:Jetraydf.gif Archivo:Spidermonkedfy.gif Archivo:Swampfirefds.gif Archivo:De_Ben_a_Amphibian_Ultimatefds.gif Archivo:Cannonbolt_Ultimate_Rodandofds.gif Archivo:De_Ben_a_Armodrillo_Ultisdmate.gif Archivo:De_Ben_a_Nanomech_fdsUltimate.gif Archivo:De_Ben_a_Nrg_Ultimatefds.gif Archivo:De_Ben_a_Tfd_erraspin_Ultimate.gif Archivo:De_Ben_a_Wadfter_Hazard_Ultimate.gif Archivo:De_Eco-eco_a_Tfdsransformers.gif Archivo:De_Rath_a_Transfgdformers.gif Archivo:Tubo_Criogenico_sgdde_Cutro_Brazos_UA.gif Archivo:Ultimate_Swampfire_Uagd.gif Archivo:Wikigds.gif Archivo:De_Big_Chfgill_a_Heatwave.gif Archivo:De_Cannonbolt_a_Spikeboltdg.gif Archivo:De_Spidegfmonkey_a_Spiderila.gif Archivo:De_Swampfire_a_Iceadgfdo.gif Archivo:Ben_10fgd.gif Archivo:Benlobogf.gif Archivo:Fourarms_Animadogf.gif Archivo:Gry_Matter_Animadohgf.gif Archivo:Upgrade_ghAnimado.gif Archivo:Wildmutt_Animadoghf.gif Archivo:Xlr8_Animado_fds.gif Estos son todos lo Gifs se ven pocos pero es el esfuerzo es lo que cuenta http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605181944/ben10/es/images/0/00/Firma_Nueva.gif 21:45 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Se me Borraron Se me borraron en la formatea de mi compu el otro dia y voy a tener que hacerlos de nuevo dame tiempo...http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100605181944/ben10/es/images/0/00/Firma_Nueva.gif 01:40 6 jun 2010 (UTC) Perdon Jaja,tienes razon,me equivoke con la discusion correcta. Salu2 y sigamos siendo amigos ok? Adios. lo siento pero no quiero ser bloqueado lo siento por subir imagenes fanon amigo solo pense que porque esto es una wiki de ben 10 podria subir creaciones mias y de internet pero no me bloquean a mi pero a las imagenes si no les gustan bloqueenlasMybestiainterior (discusión) 00:01 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Espera, ahora no!!! Aun no, cuando eliminen a 6 concursantes, as lo peor que puedas, yo "alterare" los votos para que seas eliminado, ok Eddykapo (discusión) 22:17 8 jun 2010 (UTC) K PASO????? A cual error te refieres 02:06 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Ok amigo.. Gracias por la ayuda 00:14 21 jun 2010 (UTC) ok, Muchisimas Gracias 00:30 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Oye Santo Oye Santo yo Estoy super Seguro que Fayin4 es una Cuenta Titere de Fayin3 Ben10infinito (discusión) 23:51 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Favor Hola Santo quiero que me hagas un favor ya llegue a muchas ediciones a mas de 101 y quiero estar en el grado 1 porfavor. att: MONO-ARÁCNIDO HEY Por que borras esas imagenes e explicate Steven 20 SI me ofendiste QUE NOOO HEY NO NO NO Porque NO te valas el que deveria irse soy yo no te vallas te lo pido no te valas Steven 20 Competencia Quieres unirte a User blog:Lodestar225/Competencia de Usuarios 2010, creo que ya sabes que es, soy el anfitrion en este realyty show.... Comienza el Domingo 4 de julio de 2010, ya hay muchos inscriptos, es sobre que les doy desafíos y ustedes deben hacer lo mejor que puedan quedando bien con su equipo y evitar ser eliminado, para llevarte el; gran pimer premio 18:03 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Tu insignia Si eres parte de los fantasmaticos renegados esta es tu insignia. Archivo:Placa_Fantasmaticos_Renegados.gif Nose porq no sale mi nombre de usuario en mi firma, como le cambio eso?? soy Tomas Augusto TaBaSqUeNiO 14:42 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Medallas Medallas conmemorativas por participar en la Competencia de Usuarios 2010 01:02 2 jul 2010 (UTC) N0 lo Olvides Comienza el Domingo, 4 de julio de 2010 01:02 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Archivo:SANT0_10.jpg|Primera Archivo:SANT0_10_2.jpg|Segunda Ponlas donde creas conveniente, XD, Saludos -- 01:02 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Bloqueo AL primer insulto se lo bloquea para siempre, ok 12:16 2 jul 2010 (UTC) OYEME no tienes derecho a TOCAR mi blo0g, eso es atropeyo a propiedad privada 16:18 3 jul 2010 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOO Por que te vas eres Administrador no te vallas la Wiki te necesitaGoop(Dejame un mensaje) (Mis logros) 16:25 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Chat Esta bien perdon por tentar que argentina perdio pero por favor no seas grosero¡¡¡ podria decirle eso a lodestar que me dijiste unas cuantas groserias y yo no te dije ninguna groseria asi que cuidadito con lo que dicesMarduke (discusión) 22:41 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias lo malo de todo es que perdimos con Alemania Goop(Dejame un mensaje) (Mis logros) 00:45 5 jul 2010 (UTC) SI TU NO TE VAS, YO ME QUEDO 02:42 5 jul 2010 (UTC) no te entendi NADA no entendi casi nada de lo que digiste pero dijiste algo de los paresidos de Argentina y Uruguay, y no se que otras mamadas del primer mundial, y que el del 2030 se ara aki y no se que mas mamadas, como sea, somos otra ves amigos? Eddykapo (discusión) 18:52 9 jul 2010 (UTC)